Sailor Moon Eternity
by Serori
Summary: Okay ppls i know i said i'd get this going... computer crashed and everything was lost. So basically i was starting over again. So a lot of my projects were deleted. Really sorry for the wait...


A/N: Hey guys, sorry about this long wait for no chapter two. But due to the fact that I have been running into many inconsistancies in the story, I decided that the story line needed some major tweeking. Chapter one has had some parts that have been rewritten or improved apon. But I haven't given up on this story I just needed to do a little more research. Chapter two will come soon I promise now that the story line is more enjoyable and not so questionable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly dark outside and they had been working tirelessly since that afternoon. Finding that all other entrances were blocked the only one that they could actually get out of the way was this one. After a long time of pulling and grunting the pillar finally gave way. A loud crash followed as it fell creating a cloud of dust. The three coughed and waved the dust away. The middle one walked forward and pulled open the throne room doors. The place was indeed a fixer upper after all these years. It looked like a preserved ancient ruin, which it basically was. "Needs a little work but I'm sure we can do it." Seiya said looking back at his brothers, and Kakyuu.

"It's going to take a while to clean this mess up." Taiki said. "And with only the three of us here."

"Don't worry once we get the palace cleaned up again people will return." Taiki bowed in respect of his princess's words.

"Indeed... The walls are filled with cracks. They are going to have to be repaired first."

"Seiya can do that part..." Yaten said. So they got started cleaning up the place so that it would be fit for their princess. Many weeks went by and very slowly they began to progress in the giant palace. None of them were versed in repairing buildings. Though Taiki had once read a book about architecture. That had helped a little, very little. They had hoped by now that maybe some people would come and help with the slow process. But the reality was that there weren't many left to inhabit their kingdom. Most of the other planets people had died out including theirs. The four of them sat down to dinner. It had been another long day of work and repairs. Things were pretty silent and Kakyuu eyed the three of them nervously. She had been wanting to tell them something, but she didn't know how. And she was afraid that how they would react. She didn't want them to hate her for something that she did when she was a dumb child. Not to mention it was over 1000 years ago. She got up excusing herself, picking up her plate.

"Here let me get that for you Princess." Seiya offered as he got up to get her plate.

"No Seiya it's alright I can manage just fine." She said giving him a half smile. Seiya nodded and allowed her to take her own plate to the sink.

"She seems upset about something." Taiki stated before taking a sip of his drink.

"Could have been the food, it was Yaten's turn to cook tonight." Seiya joked.

"Har har..." Yaten responded. "You should go see what the real reason is..." He added with an encouraging smile. Seiya nodded and walked forward. He entered the fairly large kitchen and found Kakyuu leaning against the sink. Her head in her hands and she was talking silently to herself. Seiya who was unable to decipher what she was saying walked up to her.

"Princess?" He said softly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is something the matter?" She jumped slightly.

"No..." she said with a fake smile. "I am just not feeling well right now."

"Would you like me to take you to your room to rest?" Seiya asked.

"That would be wonderful Seiya. Thank you." She locked arms with him and he escorted her to her room. Along the way she rested her head on his shoulder. He opened her door and allowed her to enter. She lay down in her bed as Seiya was leaving. "Sleep well Princess."

"Seiya?" She called as he was about to shut the door.

"Yes Princess?"

"...Eh.. nothing I just wanted to have you tell Taiki and Yaten goodnight for me." Seiya smiled and nodded.

"Alright, good night my princess." He shut the door and walked back to the dinning room rejoining his brothers at the table.

"So?" Yaten asked.

"She wasn't feeling well." Seiya explained taking a bite of this now cold food. Taiki nodded, it did explain her odd behavior kind of. Yaten stood up with his empty plate along with Taiki. Seiya shoveled a few more bites into his mouth before he took his plate to the kitchen as well. They put away the leftovers and washed up their dishes. They sometimes were forced to go back to earth for supplies with money they had from ticket sales. They didn't have the farmers that would bring fresh vegetables to the palace like they remembered. They didn't have the servants that would bring them to the cooks who would make them for the royalty. Heck they didn't even have the cooks! It was all their job for the time being and they weren't the best cooks although some were better than others. It made them feel badly that they couldn't make her feel more like a princess. They wanted her to have large dinners, servants, grand balls, and a kingdom. Have things the way they were before everything changed. Yaten walked out of the kitchen followed by Taiki and Seiya. They walked out to the overly grown garden, that was filled with overgrown weeds and vines as well as flowers. Yaten stopped by the stream that ran through the garden.

"I wonder if this place will ever look like it did." Yaten said to no one.

"It has taken a beating... from both the enemies we have faced and time." Taiki stated.

"I just don't see why she just doesn't use the crystal to restore the kingdom, is this another test for us?"

"Yaten the crystal is not a tool and should not be used on such things as repairs."

"Fixing this place is so dull when there's only three of us. Look at it, it still looks the same as when we got here three weeks ago. It'll take us years to get this place back in tip top shape."

"Nah that pillar was against the door way when we got here." Seiya said pointing at it. Yaten glared as Seiya beamed a grin at him.

"Big difference..." Seiya laughed with amusement. Yaten crossed his arms and pointed up his nose turning away from his younger brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the grounds another person was smiling. Dull blonde hair pulled into a bun on each side of her head cover in red fabric held together by black ribbon, bangs hanging above her eyes. She wore a black sailor collar with red straps that went from under the collar, over her breasts and around her back. It was tied together with red ribbon. She had two black arm sleeves also tied with red ribbon and a red sash that was wrapped around her waist that went over a black skirt clasped together in the front with a golden ring. Black knee high boots with a golden ring around her left ankle. She stood in front of many black skinned youma with long black claws, razor sharp teeth, and blazing red eyes. "This is where Nova said those senshi were headed. The crystal must be inside..." another youma approached whispering something to her. She smiled to herself. "I will go in there, a few will stay outside her door, a few dozen will stay in the halls, and the rest of you will stay outside keep them busy." She smiled darkly as her eyes flashed red for a moment. "Attack..." she said as she faded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya got his laughing under control long enough to hear something coming. Taiki and Yaten also looked towards the darkness as creatures began leaping from it into the light. "What in the world are those things?"

"Youma!" Taiki yelled.

"Fighter Star Power! Make Up!" Seiya shouted transforming into his alter ego Sailor Star Fighter.

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!" Yaten called transforming into Sailor Star Healer.

"Maker Star Power! Make Up!" Taiki yelled following suit of his two younger brothers and became Sailor Star Maker. "We have to get to the Princess!" The senshi began fighting against the youma. They weren't very strong but the youma had numbers. They slowly fought their way into the palace and into the halls trying to get to Kakyuu's room. They just kept coming, like there was no end to them.

"Fighter! Maker and I will clear a path you go and get the princess!" Healer yelled over the screams and wails of the youma. Fighter nodded and got ready as Healer and Maker combined their attacks. The energy barreled down the hall disintegrating the youma in the way. Fighter ran swiftly down the hall to Kakyuu's room followed by Healer and Maker who killed off the youma that survived. Fighter entered finding Kakyuu lying across her bed with a strange woman beside her with something in her hand. It looked as though Kakyuu had tried resisting.

"You're too late..." she said with an evil grin. "Her crystal is mine."

"No!" Fighter yelled as she leapt at the woman who jumped out the window and vanished. Right after that Maker and Healer ran in. "Come back here!"

"Princess!" Maker called. The three of them were around her in an instant. The youma seemed to all disappear after that woman disappeared. Fighter held Kakyuu up, her face was frowned in pain.

"I failed you princess..." Fighter said.

"Seiya... Yaten... Taiki... you didn't fail anything... there's something... I have been wanting to tell... you three..." Kakyuu began.

"You don't have to tell us anything Princess, save your strength." Maker said.

"No... You must ... know this..." She paused for a moment looking at the three of them. "I lied to you..." the three looked down at her confused. "I've been lying to you... for a long time now. I didn't realize it, until we came here... and I had remembered what I had done."

"What are you talking about princess?" Fighter asked.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki.. I'm not your princess... I never was..." She said as tears ran down her now paling face. "My father in attempt to take over your kingdom took you as prisoners... but instead of killing you he erased your memories and made you my guardians." Maker and Healers eyes widened a bit.

"But why?" Yaten asked.

"My father was jealous of your kingdoms prosperity. He wanted it all for himself." Kakyuu said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dull blonde haired woman appeared in a very ill lit room. She walked into a spot light, holding up her hands. "I have the crystal Nova."

"Did you have any trouble." came a female voice from the darkness.

"No... It was easier than stealing energy from a human." the woman answered with a small laugh.

"Let me see it Nebula..." the voice said. The woman known as Nebula held out her hand and the crystal flouted over toward the voice. It semi-lit her features, her skin was pale and her hair was dark brown. She took the crystal over to a crystal chamber. She tossed the crystal into the small chamber. The crystal flouted for a moment before it began to spark and crackle. It glowed and then shattered into dust. A loud growl escaped her throat. "This is not the KEY!" the woman yelled turning back to Nebula. Nebula cringed and backed away from her.

"Then she wasn't the right princess? A fake?" Nebula asked.

"I want no excuses! Find the Key or you will be punished..." Nova scowled.

"Yes Nova." she bowed and vanished back into the darkness.

"Another deceiving lead... After all this time... there is only one place left to look for them... Earth..." She turned around and stared at the large blue planet and started laughing evilly. "You will be freed soon master."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fighters face twisted, she didn't believe this story, she couldn't. "She's become delusional.." Fighter concluded. "She must not know what she's saying." Kakyuu closed her eyes shut and cried out in pain squeezing Fighters hand. She quieted down and looked up at Fighter once again.

"It's the truth Seiya please... Don't worry about me anymore... find your real princess... she needs you now... more than ever..." Kakyuu smiled up at her stolen guardian whom she loved so dearly. Fighter teared up she couldn't remember this other princess, but she knew it was all true. Something inside her told her that Kakyuu wasn't lying about that. Kakyuu shut her eyes and her body went limp. Shortly after her body began to fade, a glowing butterfly flew away from where her body once lay and fluttered out the window. Everyone remained silent after that, everything that they had done... All in vain... Now they had to start from the very beginning all over again. Which meant that they were going to have to return to earth, and search for their real princess. It was going to be the start of a new adventure, new good times, and bad times, as well as having to face a new enemy. Fighter wondered if they were the first to encounter this new enemy or if the other senshi already knew about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three girls were sitting at one table in a classroom. One with long blonde hair with the front half tied up in a red ribbon. The second was a blonde as well with her hair in buns on both sides of her head with long pigtails hanging down. The third had short blue hair and seemed to have her head in her book. "This class is soooo boring..." Usagi complained softly to Minako. She nodded slowly leaning her head on her hand staring down at her science book.

"I can't believe anyone would think that this class is fun. If they did they're pretty weird..." Minako stated.

"I like science..." Ami said still looking in her book. Minako blinked and sweat dropped.

"Except for you Ami-Chan." she said laughing nervously. Ami smiled and went back to her reading. Usagi stared up at the clock which was only a few minutes from the end of class.

"Stupid clock go faster..." she groaned.

"Usagi you should really finish your paper before the bell rings, that way you will have less homework." Ami said.

"I know Ami-Chan but I can't think on an empty stomach..." Usagi grinned.

"Oh Usagi." Ami said with a giggle, that was just the way she was. She closed her book and began stacking her things, a sign that she was getting ready to put her things in her book bag and go. Usagi shot up all happy about this, considering that Ami did that every day at the same time. And soon after the bell rang, the other to girls shoved their stuff into their bags and filed out the door with the other students.

"Finally!" Usagi yawned. "I hate that class. Mr. Takanaka's voice is like a hypnotic spell and puts me to sleepypoo."

"Yeah good thing Ami chan is in that class with us to help or we would surely fail." Minako added while nodding seriously. Ami just laughed at them, they didn't have any confidence when it came to the hard subjects of school. They traveled down the halls to the front where they met Makoto.

"Mako-Chan!" Usagi shouted waving a hand. Makoto spotted them and ran over.

"Hey guys how was science?" she asked.

"Horrid!" Usagi whined. "they want us to cut open a frog tomorrow and take a look at it's insides!" she cringed followed by Minako.

"It's called dissection Usagi." Ami corrected.

"Sounds uh ... fun..." Makoto said glad that she didn't have to do that, she was in home ec class. They walked out of the high school together walking down the sidewalk. They talked about different misc things until they went their respected ways homes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami smiled as she walked, she was in a good mood since she was at least four weeks ahead of the rest of the students in all of her classes. She planned to relax with a book she had been reading. A mystery novel that she was very much into. She had a pretty good guess who the killer was by now, but it was still a good story. She was almost home when she heard a scream. Ami turned to see a girl cornered by what looked like a human, but it's skin was metallic. She gasped and the creature turned to her. It was some kind of youma. Ami ran away into a nearby alley where she pulled out her transformation pen. She held it up high and shouted. "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!" She transformed into Sailor Mercury and grabbed her communicator. She waited for an answer but no one did. Annoyed that she was the only one carrying her communicator she walked out of the alley she came and called out to the beast. "Hey you!" The creature turned to her once again and the girl slipped away. "I am Sailor Mercury! And on behave of Mercury I shall punish you!" Growling the creature approached. A dull blonde haired woman sat atop a building watching. "Hmm... I wonder if she holds the crystal... Mimic Puppet attack that senshi..." Nebula said softly and smiled as she watched.

"Attack... Senshi..." it growled. Mercury pressed her earring and her visor appeared. Before she could analyze it, the thing jumped at her. She dodged it and made some space between them. The creature leapt at her again ready to strike.

"Sharbon Spray freezing!" Mercury released her attack freezing the youma in it's place. She pressed her visor again and scanned the creature finding that the source of it's power was some kind of dark energy that was in the form of a black pearl that was embedded in it's core. The creature's hand formed into a blade and it began stabbing at the ice, eventually breaking free and ran at her again. Mercury had no choice but to run away. The creature followed her and it seemed much stronger than she had first thought. She grabbed her communicator again, but this time Luna answered.

"Mercury!" she gasped, "what's going on?"

"Luna! Get Sailor Moon! I have a youma on my tail and it's powerful." Mercury called into her communicator. Luna nodded hastily.

"Where are you Mercury?" Luna asked.

"I'm nearing the park. Tell them to meet me there I'll try to keep it there."

"Got it! Don't worry and be careful!" Luna said as the screen went dark. Mercury knew that Luna wouldn't let her down. She continued running looking over her shoulder from time to time. It was still hot on her heels. She turned back around and tripped over a rock while she was running through the park. The beast leapt into the air about ready to pounce on her, Mercury screamed. Nebula watched from the bushes waiting for her chance.

"Star Serious Laser!" A energy beam shot out from somewhere and hit the youma knocking it back. It raised it's head and stared directly at Sailor Star Fighter. She didn't move and the metallic creature ran at her.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Another energy hit the youma throwing it into a tree. It spotted Star Maker this time and tried going after her.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" and a flaming inferno of energy hit the youma and this time it didn't get back up. Mercury got up and looked her eyes widening.

"Not them again..." Nebula thought angrily to herself.

"It's the Star Senshi. Star Fighter, Star Maker, Star Healer?" Nebula smiled as she watched.

"Now's my chance..." Nebula said appearing behind Mercury.

"Mercury!" Fighter shouted. Nebula rose her hand up.

"Nebulas Extraction" An energy erupted from her hand at Mercury's back, it passed through her and a blue crystal appeared from her chest. Mercury screamed and fell. Nebula caught the crystal in her hand laughing softly.

"YOU!" Fighter growled as she charged at the woman. She dodged the senshi with ease.

"Mimic Puppet get up and attack these senshi!" The creature got up it's eyes glowing red. Just like the youma that had attacked them the day before.

"Mercury?" came a familiar voice. Eternal Sailor Moon ran up to her, she kneeled down and held her friend up. "Are you alright." Mercury looked up at her, her eyes were blank. Sailor Jupiter and Venus arrived behind her. She couldn't speak though she was so weak. Sailor Moon looked up seeing Star Fighter fighting a strange blonded haired woman and Star Healer and Maker fighting off a youma.

"We should help." Jupiter said and Venus nodded.

"Yeah lets." The two of them joined in the fight.

"Mercury speak to me." Moon said on the brink of tears. Nearby Fighter battled it out with the woman known as Nebula.

"Give back that crystal, I won't let you take another life." Fighter said. She merely laughed at the star senshi.

"My Master wants this soul crystal. And whatever he wants he gets." she said whipping at Fighter with a line of dark crackling energy. Fighter jumped back avoiding being hit by the dangerous looking whip. A large flat golden star flew though the air and hit Nebula's hand. "Ah!" She dropped the crystal cradling her hand protectively. A blurred figure swooped down and picked up the crystal and disappeared into a tree. "Hey that's mine!" Nebula yelled after the stranger.

"Not anymore." Fighter smiled. "Star Serious Laser." She sent the attack directly at Nebula.

"I'll be back!" Nebula said fading before the attack hit her.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled as her attack hit the youma. "Now Sailor Moon!"

"Right! Starlight Honeymoon therapy kiss!" the attack flew at the youma, it howled and turned back into a small black pearl which cracked. Meanwhile in the tree...

"So... They followed me here..." the feminine figure murmured. She looked over at the group. "Take this..." She tossed the crystal to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon caught the crystal.

"Thank you so..." The strange girl cut her off.

"You'd best stay on your guard... They won't stop until they find the key of twilight..." She said and then jumped away disappearing into the trees. Sailor Moon blinked and then held the crystal to Mercury. The senshi gathered around them, the starlights keeping toward the outside. The crystal faded back into her body and she began to come around.

"Mercury you're alright!" Sailor Moon said starting to cry and clung to her friend.

"Yes thanks to you all and the Starlights." Mercury said weakly. Sailor Moon looked up at Star Fighter.

"So what brings you guys back here anyway?" Sailor Moon asked while sniffling.

"Yeah other than this sudden trouble." Venus asked. Since the park was deserted Fighter de-transformed and spoke first. Maker and Healer followed suit.

"We have many things that we must discuss with you guys. Mind if we meet up later and we'll explain everything." Venus and Jupiter nodded and de-transformed as well.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll meet at Rei's temple in an hour, how does that sound?" Makoto asked and Seiya nodded briefly.

"We'll be there." the three turned and left. Sailor moon de-transformed back into Usagi and Mercury back into Ami.

"I can't believe I totally forgot my communicator today. Ami-chan can you ever forgive me?" Usagi said still crying, Ami smiled.

"It's alright Usagi." Ami said. "I'm sure all of us weren't expecting the peace to be shattered today by a new enemy." the other girls nodded also feeling badly that they hadn't brought their communicators either.

"Well lets get out of here." Makoto helped Ami up and helped her back to her place. "You stay here and rest we'll fill you in about the meeting." Ami nodded as the three left her bedroom.

"Poor Ami-Chan... she's never missed a meeting..." Minako said as Makoto and Usagi nodded.

"At least we got there in time before something bad happened to her..." Makoto said. The other two girls nodded and they left to Rei's temple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya looked over the group of girls that were now gathered in the large room of the temple. Rei had made sure that her grandpa and Yuuichiro were no where around the room so that they could have a private meeting. He cleared his throat hoping to end the gossip and misc chatter. It worked for the talking stopped and all eyes were on him. "Well you are all probably wondering why we have come back. And you are probably also wonder why Kakyuu isn't here with us..." He took a deep breath and looked to his brothers for encouragement. They gave him encouraging smiles knowing how hard it was to talk about this. Seiya may have hated Kakyuu for her lies, and his heart felt betrayed but he still loved her even though she mislead them this whole time. It would take time for his heart to heal and he had to move on. He knew that his feeling for her were never real, but it was hard on him. "Last night we were attacked by that woman that had attacked Ami today. She brought a small army of youma with her and they ... killed Kakyuu..." gasps and small chatter was met by the announcement. "Before she had died though Kakyuu told us something." he took another deep breath.

"What did she say Seiya?" Usagi asked.

"She said that she lied to us... that she was not our princess. That she was posing as our princess because her father had attacked our kingdom out of jealousy of our real princess and wanted our kingdom for himself. He wiped our memories of our real princess to use us as personal body guards for Kakyuu." This time he was met with silence. "We must find our real princess before the enemy does. And we are willing to help you fight this new enemy if you are willing to help us as well." Usagi stood up.

"Of course we'll help you Seiya! Haven't you learned anything about us yet." She said with a grin.

"Yeah we could use all the help we can get." Makoto said.

"And we'll be glad to help you find your princess." Minako said.

"Yeah ditto." Rei said. Seiya smiled happy that they agreed to help.

"Now I suppose we should discuss our new enemy." Taiki spoke up. Everyone nodded in unison.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: not much has changed save for a few names and looks. Sorry for the confusion. Working on chapter two n.n


End file.
